henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasper The New Hero
Jasper The New Hero is the fourteenth episode of Henry Danger Evolution. Plot Henry Danger Evolution ' it is time of war and battle our heroes Henry Ray and the Turtles were just busy roaming around Swellview finding any bad guy when all of a sudden this happens ' The episode starts off with Henry Ray and the Turtles going on their adventure for finding more bad guys. Henry and Ray soon told them that they didn't see anyone or anything as usual. When Henry and Ray decided to go back to man cave the Turtles started to follow them, Donatello soon started to follow but soon he looks behind him and sees a Guardian as he screams and it attacks him imprisoning him like what he did to Henry. Meanwhile everyone came back to the man cave and they soon were wondering where was Donatello they didn't see him anywhere and they were wondering what if there was a bad guy out there they they missed. They soon went out again and looked for Donatello but they couldn't find him anywhere so they had to look for him the next day. Jasper soon suggests to Ray and Henry that he should have his own powers like Henry has his own of super speed and Ray has his own power of being indestructible. Henry and Ray soon started to laugh about that idea of Jasper having powers and Charlotte and Leo Mike and Ralph started laughing too. Jasper was upset and wondered why can he have powers to help find Donatello. Ray told him that he had to to be strong and powerful and which Jasper just said that he was strong and he even took down his girlfriend from almost killing Charlotte 4 years ago. Ray and Henry still remember that and Charlotte told Jasper to not remind her of that day. Jasper still wanted powers and soon Ray decided to give him powers to help them find Donatello. Soon Jasper got his powers from Henry and Ray, his powers were that he could see the future of what happened to the other team mates. Soon everyone went out find Donatello and what happened to him Meanwhile Shredder took the guardian with Donatello inside. he told ever one that Henry and others will have to get some distance. Soon Everyone went back on when they hear something they didn't know who it is or who was it is but they had to find out right away. Soon everyone saw Shredder and his minions they soon started to fight Jasper with his super powers, while the others managed to get closer to Guardian and which Ralph mentions that was the same Guardian that imprisoned Henry before and Leo also says that Donatello had saved Henry from being trapped inside. Soon they had a idea Ralph did say that Donatello mad a clone version of Henry to confuse the teacher but now Donatello who is the prison this time said Cell. So they used force as they could go on Shredder managed to make a program for not having it destroyed this time, So they they had to leave to them backed them off. Soon Ray and the Turtles made a fake clone of Donatello in which ended up dead like it won't bother anyone anymore. Soon Donatello is recovered and he asks about the Guardian and to which Henry says that he won't bother us anymore. Meanwhile Jasper was still using his power to defeat Shredder as he was winning the Shredder soon said I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TOO AS WELL screamed Shredder as he left and Henry Ray and Turtles were back to original stuff at the man cave Jasper was glad to have powers like Henry and Ray but he had to lose them so he doesn't get hurt again while he was fighting Shredder Jasper soon understood and he gave them him to Henry Ray and he went back to his normal self again. Trivia * This episode marks the final appearance of the Guardian. * Although this episode is based about Jasper being a new hero in this episode he never ever becomes a new hero for Henry and Ray after this episode. * '''The black writing on the top means that '''is a opening style parody to the Star Wars movies.